


Lungs.

by xiinas



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anal Fingering, Breathplay, Cock Rings, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29422350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiinas/pseuds/xiinas
Summary: Hajime and Nagito wake up with only one thing on their minds.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 6
Kudos: 96





	Lungs.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IRL_Nagito](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRL_Nagito/gifts).



> SAP SHIT INCOMING
> 
> Last year, my love wrote me a valentines fic. This year I'm doing the same for him. After knowing and being with you for almost a year now, I hope I can spend many more Valentine's with you. You make my life better by existing in it, and I'm so unbelievably grateful that we met. I can't wait to see you again, and I hope you always remember I love you so dearly, and I'm always here for you to lean on even in your darkest moments. I love you.
> 
> Forever all yours,  
> Nancy

It was early when Nagito opened his eyes to a bleeding orange sun. The rays warmed his cheek as he shifted under the comforter, smiling at the recognition of a second body at his side. He turned so he was facing his husband, watching as he stirred and his eyelids fluttered in an attempt to wake. Nagito rested a palm on his lover’s cheek, pressing a kiss to the freckle-speckled skin as he gently coaxed him out of sleep. Hajime lifted his head to finally meet gold and red eyes to Nagito’s grey ones. Groggily, he turned his head to kiss the palm cupping his face. 

The warmth of their bed was better than any heaven any god could ever offer them. The smothering reality that there was nothing that could get between them anymore made Hajime’s heart burn with a passion directed at Nagito alone, feeling more perfect than anything in the world. He leaned into his spouse and connected their lips, relishing the way they moved rhythmically against each other on instinct. This was one routine he would never get bored of.

“Mm… Morning..Nagito..” He said quietly, flushing a little, then he smiled “Happy Valentines Day.”

Komaeda chuckled at him.

“I didn’t think you’d bother to remember such trivial corporate holidays anymore, Hinata-kun.” Komaeda smiled against his lips, tracing delicate fingers across the expanse of skin exposed before him. Hajime’s skin was warm, hot even, every inch of him burned and Nagito leaned into him as if he himself were frostbitten. The moment was slow, and they took their time to appreciate the soft bliss they were so gracefully permitted, pressing slow kisses to plush lips and letting hands wander every little corner and edge of each other's bodies.

Nagito let his pleasure be known by humming into each slow, perfect kiss Hajime graced him with. He didn’t worry about volume, having secured a rather secluded home with not many neighbors close enough to wake. They took their time because they finally had it, had all the time in the world to focus on one another, until death did them part. The sweet thought festered in the recesses of Hajime’s mind, and a familiar stinging feeling spread behind his eyes. He could even feel Izuru smiling down upon them. He hoped Nagito didn’t catch the brief, rolling wetness of his cheeks.

A needy noise from Nagito snapped the other back to reality, regaining his attention and keeping him shackled in his partner’s loving gaze. The electricity pulsing through Hajime’s veins was probably enough to power a car battery. He tangled their legs and settled his lips onto Nagito’s pale neck, kissing and nipping in his most delicate and sensitive places. The other simply sighed against him, pressing the entirety of his body to his warmth as he whispered soft calls of his name like a pleading prayer. Faintly, he could feel the effects of their contact against his groin, and while unsurprised, the realization made him pleased. 

His breath hitched suddenly when Hajime decided to suck a hickey near his collarbone, heeding the modest but still semi-revealing collared shirts they’d have to wear the next day at work. He pulled away to admire the blooming mark, shivering at the thought of how beautifully it would bruise over the next few days. Nagito let out a shaky sigh as Hajime pulled off of him, feeling his boxers strain and Hajime hum at his reaction.

“Always so easy.”

Nagito grumbled. “N-now that’s unfair, Hinata-kun, you and I both know how you get when I— A-ah…!”

A hand suddenly shoved itself into his boxers, prompting Nagito to stiffen on the spot. Hajime would never get tired of that, it was so satisfying to shut your lover up by clutching their cock in your hand. Nagito whimpered as Hajime offered a few languid pumps, watching the way his husband’s mouth hung open in a broken moan. Still incredibly exhausted from just waking up, the most Nagito could do was uselessly wiggle his hips back and forth into the others touch, silently begging him for more friction.

Hajime, on the other hand, sparked awake by his arousal, let go of Nagito’s dick and descended beneath the covers. Nagito was momentarily confused before he felt his partner slide down his boxers fully, discarding them somewhere between their bedsheets. When he moved his attention back to Nagito, he had rolled on his back and opened his legs, exposing himself and looking at Hajime with something desperate in his eyes.

“H-hajime.” He said simply, like he was begging him, and it was all Hajime needed.

Sinking between his legs, he licked all the way up the length of Nagito’s cock, closing his lips around the tip and pressing the flat of his tongue against his urethral slit. Little by little he teased his lover on his way down, finally hitting the base and swallowing around the hardness in his throat. Nagito couldn’t speak anymore, his mouth a running faucet for moans and whimpers of pleasure. Hajime felt a wave of satisfaction hit him at the noise, taking Nagito’s balls in hand and squeezing them gently along with the slow bobbing of his head.

Nagito could feel the bolts of pleasure intensifying the more he felt Hajime’s mouth sucking his cock with the intent to make him spill on their clean sheets. The feeling tightened in his gut and the butterflies in his stomach rose to his throat. 

“Hah— Hajime… I feel like I’m— I’m gonn—“

Hajime felt something mischievous settle in his gut, and he encircled his fingers around the base of Nagito’s cock and squeezed. Nagito whined with impatience at the makeshift cock ring and found the strength to lift his hips into Hajime in an attempt at getting him to touch him again. To let go of him and let him cum how he so desperately wanted. Hajime simply chuckled and pressed a wet kiss to Nagito’s cheek, whispering about how it would feel so much better if he just had a little patience.

“I want to see you spill all over yourself without me having to lay a finger on you.” he mumbled next to the shell of his ear, feeling Nagito shudder and his erection twitch in his grip at his words. Hajime thought for a moment before pressing his lips to the corner of Nagito’s jaw underneath his ear.

“Don’t touch yourself.” he uttered before letting go of his cock and leaning up to reach into their nightstand for their lubricant bottle. He popped open the cap and squirted a generous amount onto his fingers, eyeing Nagito as he re-situated himself on the bed and spread himself open for his lover. God. He was ethereal. Hajime let out a grunt at the sheer sight of him, towering over him in an instant and pressing a slippery finger to the pulsing ring of muscle between his legs.

Nagito was leaning into his space, needy whimpers passing his lips as he begged his other half for a kiss. Hajime only smirked, thinking about how his adorable desperation hadn’t waned over the years in the slightest. He meshed their lips together, slipping his tongue into his parted and waiting mouth. He melted at the taste and soft texture that was so undeniably Nagito, so comforting and titillating at the same time that he couldn’t help but let out a shaky groan through his nose. 

They parted for breath every now and then, and in those moments Hajime gazed with reverent awe at how the golden light of the morning made Nagito glow with an incomparable brilliance. 

“You’re so beautiful…” He told him, it was the most genuine thing he’d ever said.

“So are you, my love.” he whispered in response, far too blissed out to care about denouncing his statement.

Hajime pressed a finger inside him. Nagito gasped and the other snatched the opportunity, pulling him into a messy kiss and probing the digit along the warmth of Nagito’s walls as he did so. As he progressed he added more fingers, massaging into his prostate whenever possible and relishing in the way his husband whined into their wet kiss. Nagito was squirming with the overwhelming sensations Hajime dealt him, and when he finally replaced the hand on his cock, he arched his back and  _ keened. _

“H-haah..! Ha—! jime…” he blabbered nonsense when their mouths separated, beginning to tremble as Hajime edged him further and further toward his breaking point. Nagito clutched onto the sheets to shackle himself, trying hard to resist the urge to finish himself off quickly.

One jab to his prostate made stars burst behind his eyes, moans spilling from his lips and making him cry out Hajime’s name. In response, Hajime ceased stroking him again and squeezed at the base of his cock. He kept pressing into his prostate over and over, hearing a sob of pleasure break above him. Hajime knew he was close. He wondered how much it would take to finally tip him over. He quickly withdrew his fingers and removed his hand, hovering over Nagito with nothing but his body heat grazing him. 

The other’s heart was pounding and tears streaked his cheeks as he felt his cock twitch repeatedly, desperate for release. Hajime began to scan his body with hot breath, making his hairs stand on end and goosebumps rise all over his body. He settled his mouth over his cock, breathing over the flushed head, making sure to keep his distance but remain close enough to stimulate Nagito, breaking in between to blow onto his inner thigh, watching as Nagito rolled his hips and his moans got louder. His muscles contracted repeatedly and slowly wound enough to burst. He was so close, so close and so sensitive his breath felt like slow torture, winding him further… and further...

“Come on, Nagito, you can do it.. Just _ feel _ me, cum for me just like this…” Hajime encouraged, seeing Nagito tense underneath him. Hajime felt his chest well with pride, and he leaned in close, only slightly grazing his cheek with his hair.

“I love you.” 

Nagito finally broke, crying out so loud he borderline screamed, squirting cum over himself and gripping the sheets so hard his knuckles turned white. His body shook and his muscles pulsed with waves of pleasure that spread through his body as he came down. It was quite possibly one of the most intense he’d had in his life, his head having gone cloudy in the aftermath and took a few moments for him to recover. Meanwhile, Hajime was pressing kisses to his face that he hardly registered, but when he came to, he grabbed his husband from the back of his neck and turned his head to kiss him proper. He could feel Hajime against him still, hard and still not satisfied.

Hajime was collecting tissues when he saw him staring, sighing as he went to wipe Nagito’s mess from his stomach below where his night shirt rode up. Hajime caught him before he said anything, raising a finger and shaking his head.

“Don’t you dare worry yourself with that,” he asserted, “I just wanted to please you, so just relax. I can take care of it.”

Nagito blinked. Then laughed, sitting up now that he’d regained his strength and composure, brushing away Hajimes hands. He’d stolen Hajime’s mischievous look, climbing over top of him and sitting directly over his pelvis, beginning to grind on his arousal. Hajime looked startled as he was swiftly pressed onto his back, but with the flush rising in his cheeks it was evident he wanted this. Nagito pressed a finger under his lover’s chin and raised his head.

“I don’t believe I asked you, my darling Hajime.” he crooned, pressing his hands into warm palms and interlocking their fingers “This day is ours, so let me please you just as you please me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day :) <3
> 
> i beat your valentines word count, lol


End file.
